


Dolls, Cake and Friendship

by Pastelgothlapis



Series: Mera Moving Forward [4]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, House sitting shenanigans, I’ve got another round of fluff for y’all because Mera and gio being friends is important to me, also you may notice my subtle non24 gio headcannon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Mera needs a favor, Giovanni is mostly happy to oblige.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Indus Tarbella, Giovanni Potage & Mera Salamin, Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella
Series: Mera Moving Forward [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706089
Kudos: 24





	Dolls, Cake and Friendship

Mera sat down for breakfast feeling slightly cheerier than usual. Things had been going well lately, her job at the museum was becoming less annoying, she hadn’t had a bad pain day in months thanks to her friendship with Molly and she was finally tapping into her creative side. Even as her usual grumpy self Mera had to admit these past few months really had a lot going for them. There were always going to be bumps in the road, but it was amazing how insignificant they seemed when you spent every day of the past 24 years living your worst nightmare. Today, one of those bumps arose for Mera as she checked her notifications. As she scanned her emails in between bites of Indus’s French toast she noticed a notification, a package was going to be delivered to their apartment today. But not just any package, a rare, limited edition ball jointed doll that Mera was eagerly anticipating would be arriving. Normally this would have been the cherry on top of her ‘as perfect as things would probably get for her’ life, not today however. 

“Indus! What are we gonna do!? Neither one of us can afford to miss work today!” Indus cheerfully responded to Mera’s outburst. “Of course not Lady Mera! Why would we need to miss work when we just had our days off?” Mera rubbed her temples and tried to explain to him. “Indus look at this.” She held out her phone to show him, much to his puzzlement. “...The growing crack in the glass on your screen Lady Mera?” Mera turned the screen back to her with annoyance, noticing the glass on her screen was on the verge of being completely shattered. “No! Ugh, damn it! I swear we should get some kind of rewards club points at that screen repair place... But that’s not my point! My doll is coming today and someone’s gonna have to sign for it! But we’re gonna be at work!” Indus took a few minutes to understand but eventually nodded. “I see your predicament Lady Mera, perhaps Miss Molly could come by to sign for your package?” The glass on Mera’s phone shattered into millions of little shards as she tried to contain her frustration. Indus nonchalantly grabbed a dustpan and handheld broom as Mera began explaining why that was not an option. “Indus, I’m gonna break this down in simple terms, it’s a school day. Molly is twelve and therefor goes to school. SHE WILL NOT BE AT OUR APARTMENT AT ONE TO SIGN FOR MY DOLL!” 

Indus thought for a moment, seemingly not affected by Mera’s screaming. “I see, how about Mx. Giovanni then? They are 19 and therefor do not attend school!” Mera sighed defeatedly. “Yeah, I guess they’ll work, I’m not in love with leaving them alone in our apartment unsupervised but I think they’re the only person we know who doesn’t do anything during the day.” With that she texted Giovanni who happily agreed to wait for the package for them, or at least that’s what Mera assumed that string of emojis meant. Within a half hour Giovanni was at their apartment in their pajamas which consisted of a pink floor length robe, a concert tee and black bootcut jogging pants. When Mera opened the door for them she and Indus were already running late. “Giovanni what are you wearing!? Whatever it doesn’t matter we’re gonna be late! Indus get in here!” Indus calmly made his way to the door while Mera rushed around frantically. “Hello Mx. Giovanni! All you have to do is sign for the package, feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge!” Giovanni groggily nodded. “Sure thing Indus, I think I’m gonna go back to sleep, I mean who even gets up at nine am anyway? I only went to bed a few hours ago man!” Mera stopped in her tracks. “Wait did they say nine am!? ITS ALREADY NINE!? WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW INDUS!” She attempted to push Indus out the door but made very little progress as he was about twice her height and three times her body weight. 

Indus waved as the pair walked and ran, respectively, to their car. “Bye Mx. Giovanni!” Giovanni gave a half hearted wave and closed the door before laying down on the couch and immediately passing out. When they finally awoke, it was a little bit before one. They lazily looked around and panicked for a moment before remembering why they were in Mera and Indus’s apartment. They relaxed and then their brain elaborated on why they were there. “Crap! Mera’s package!” They flung open the front door of the apartment and fortunately did not see a missed delivery notice. “That’s good, Mera would probably pin me to the ceiling with glass shards or something if I missed her package.” Giovanni shrugged and decided to check out the fridge since they needed breakfast and Indus made it pretty clear it was okay. They quickly found a sandwich on a plate and decided that was as good a breakfast as any. 

After finishing their breakfast Giovanni decided to snoop around, after all what else was there to do when you’re alone in someone else’s place? They tried the door to Mera’s room only to find that it was locked. “Typical paranoid Mera...” Next they tried Indus’s door. It was actually open however there wasn’t anything interesting in his room at all, a yoga mat with a pillow was laid in the center of the floor surrounded by workout accessories and equipment. “Well I guess that explains why he’s unreasonably buff...” They were just about to close the door when they noticed a box with ‘friendship memories’ written on it. Creeping closer they looked at the box which was filled with photos. Mera looked downright miserable in most of them but a few caught their eye where she looked happy. Indus carrying Mera on his shoulders at last year’s Sweet Jazz pride parade, she held a small trans flag in her hand and Indus held a pan flag in his. Underneath that were photos of Indus’s last birthday with the two of them next to a sloppily made birthday cake reading ‘happy birmfday Indus’. Giovanni would continued going through the box had it not been for the knock on the front door. They quickly signed for the package and snatched it out of the delivery person’s hands excitedly. 

They would have opened it too had it not been for the call from Mera coming in, they really wanted to see what was so exciting and important about this box! “Hey Mera! I just got your package!” Mera felt a wave of relief wash over her. “Okay that’s good, that’s a really rare doll! so it’s super important that it got here okay. You can leave the box on the kitchen counter and head home if you want. As much as I’d like to tell you to stay and we’ll all get coffee after work or something, Me and Indus are working the closing shift today and that means I’m gonna be asleep by six. But yeah, thanks again for helping me out today Gio.” Giovanni smiled. “No problem Mera, you enjoy that doll of yours, also the next time me and Beartrap come over, remind me to show you how to bake a decent cake.” Mera was suddenly very puzzled. “What does that have to do with anything?” Giovanni suddenly remembered that Mera was not supposed to know they had been snooping through those photos. “NOTHING! OKAY BYE!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this be sure to check out my other epithet erased fics, including the rest of my Mera moving forward series! Also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
